Desperate Measures
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: AU After making a bet with his best friend, Kendall is forced into a summer romance with the town loser. All he has to do is date the guy from the beginning of summer, and then he can dump him once school starts. Things would be a lot easier if the town loser didn't turn out to be possibly one of the greatest things Kendall Knight ever experienced. Kames, Possible Cargan
1. Carry Out

_Yeah I know, 'Don't you already have a story called Desperate Measures?' Well, yeah, I did, but I decided that I didn't like how that one was turning out and decided to rethink it. While doing that I came up with this and liked this much better. Hopefully I can do better on updating this one :)_

_I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_Kendall_

You know how you say, "It's not what it looks like?" but it's most definitely what it looks like? For example, when you were little and you broke one of your mother's vases and she walks in and sees it, you tell her 'It's not what it looks like!" Yet, it is. I guess you could say that's what was happening to me right now. Even though what Jo, my soon to be ex-girlfriend, is seeing is definitely what it looks like, the phrase still comes blurting out of my mouth.

"It's not what it looks like?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement. There was no use making an excuse anyways. Here I was, on my knees in one of the various coat closets Jo's family had in their houses, sucking her brother off. His pants are around his ankles, his head is leaned against the closet wall in pleasure, and I have his dick in my hands. It wasn't exactly an innocent picture, and it sure as hell didn't help my case.

Jo's face was pure red. I felt bad hurting her, honestly I really did. I guess you could say it was all her brother's fault. (Actually, you could say that. He was the one tracing his finger up and down my leg during dinner and then tossing me into a coat closet and demanding to suck his dick. Who was I to turn that down, it's not like I was completely straight to begin with.)

Her brother finally opened his eyes to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Jo! God dammit can't you see I'm trying to get a blow job here?" He wasn't even the least bit sorry that his sister was seeing her boyfriend suck him off.

Jo clenched her fists. "From my boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I realized that maybe staying on my knees was a bad idea, and got up to stand. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and straightened out my clothes. It was probably best to start explaining. "Jo, I'm really sorry, I just-" I stopped. I didn't really know what to say to her without sounding like a complete jerk. "I'm sorry."

Jo's brother smirked and pulled his jeans back up. "Well I'm sure as hell not. That was one of the best blow jobs I've had in a long time." He kissed my cheek and I grimaced, suddenly feeling kind of dirty for doing what I did. "You picked a good one Joey." He kissed his sister's cheek before dashing out of the closet, leaving me to face his sister's wrath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were into guys?" she asked, arms crossed.

Again, how could I explain this to her without sounding like a complete jerk? I really did love her when we first started dating. She was exactly what I wanted in a girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, and her lips were the softest things that could have ever graced my lips. Yet her brother was something different. I found myself enjoying the rough kissing, and the larger hands at my hipbones. I could have gone without the un-chapped lips but it was such a nice difference to be kissing a boy. I found myself actually craving for more of it.

It wasn't exactly the first time I've ever considered myself to be gay. When I was in middle school I was dared to kiss my best friend during a game of truth or dare at my sleepover. I was twelve, and hadn't really found my interest in girls yet. When I kissed him, it was so nice and sweet. Even though we didn't talk about, that was still one of the best kisses I had ever gotten in my life.

"I'm not," I ended up saying, even though it was a total lie. "I mean, I wasn't sure really. I'm really am sorry Jo, but I don't think I can date you anymore." Well, there I go, failing at not sounding like a complete jackass. Way to go Kendall.

I ended up going home with a very red cheek and a slight stinging hand print on it.

* * *

"_Dude, you fucked up."_

It was about an hour later, and my cheek still had a hand print on it and was still burning. I had no idea that a girl could slap so hard. "I know Tad, the hand mark on my cheek is a pretty good reminder of that."

Tad was my best friend since the third grade, when we were paired up on a field trip to the zoo. We ended up sneaking into the monkey exhibit and getting poo flung at us, and right then and there I knew we were going to be best friends to the end. Missing recess for a whole month was completely worth it. He was the one that helped me through just about everything, even though sometimes his advice completely sucked.

He chuckled at my response. "_That's what you get for sucking her brother's dick. That sounds like something I would do, and I don't even swing that way_."

It was true: Tad was a complete jackass when it came to relationships. He always jumped from girl to girl, growing bored if he was in a relationship for more than a week. I've watched countless girls slap, push, and one time, try to run over, him after a breakup. I hated how he treated girls, but he was still my best friend at the end of the day. Nothing could change that.

"Yeah, well, I feel completely horrible about it," he replied honestly. "Jo was probably the best girlfriend I've had. We were supposed to be prom king and queen our senior year!" okay, so I didn't really care about winning that stupid title, but I remember how much it had meant to her to win that. Now she was going to win it with some other guy and that kinda saddened me. I really had screwed this up.

"_Try not to think of that right now,"_ Tad said, "_Think about what we are going to do this summer! Which, if you hadn't noticed, starts tomorrow!"_

I nodded. Maybe this summer I could get a fresh start before my senior year began. No relationships, just a nice relaxing summer vacation with my best friends. I'd much rather do that than deal with another relationship.

A fresh start. Yeah, that wasn't such a bad idea at all. "It does, doesn't it?"

"_Yep! Too bad we have to spend it busting tables and serving complete dickheads." _

I immediately groaned. I forgot that I had to work a double shift tomorrow at the stupid diner in town. If there was one place that I hated more than anything, it had to be Rocque's. The only people they served where, as Tad has put it, complete dickheads. It was all the teenagers that thought they were hot stuff and the girls that most definitely had something stuck up their butts.

Tad let out a loud yawn on the other end, and I realized that I should probably go to bed too. "Well, see you tomorrow, busting tables, serving dickheads, all that fun stuff." I said my goodbyes and shut my phone off for the night, falling backwards onto my bed.

My fresh start began tomorrow, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

_James_

"Mom you can't be serious!" I protested as my mother un-packed the suitcase on my bed. "You can't just cancel this trip, we've planned this for months! This was finally our chance to get out of town for the summer and you are completely ruining it!"

Mom stopped unpacking my suitcase only to turn and glare at me. "What's wrong with staying here in Pasadena for the summer? The weather here is about as nice as the weather in the Bahamas."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "Not even close mom, and you know exactly why we can't stay here for the summer. I told you when we planned this whole trip!" I was desperate to get Mom to change her mind. If I spent my last summer before my senior year here in the worst place on Earth, I would probably explode. Every summer was the exact same; I would be locked up in the house doing nothing all day, but only because of what faced me outside.

I've never been popular, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. I could simply be described like this: I was disgusting, simple as that. Despite my mother owning the largest cosmetics company in the world, I, her son, was not attractive at the slightest. My hair was far too long, almost running past my shoulders. If you compared my fashion sense to a homeless man, he might have better taste. The only thing beautiful about me was probably my eyes. The sparkling hazel orbs were the only thing attractive about the otherwise disgusting teenager I faced in the mirror every single day.

At least, that's what my dad told me before he left my mom and I a few months ago. He never told us why he was leaving, he just up and left. I had a feeling it was because of me, but my mom told me that wasn't it. "You are beautiful James," she always told me. "Always remember that I love you, despite everything, I will always love you baby."

Now I was starting to re-think what she said because keeping her son home over the summer only to be tormented wasn't very loving at all. All that was going to happen was the constant jeers from everyone around town. You'd think that hearing them say the same insult over and over again, I would be immune by now. I wasn't though. I was still a human being with feelings, and hearing that I was ugly and trash still hurt. It reminded me of my dad all over again.

There was only one person that thought of me as a person besides my mom. Someone that was about to hear my vicious rant about my mother once she left my room.

My mom sighed and sat down on my bed, motioning for me to do the same. Oh great, I knew where this was going. This happened occasionally. She would sit me down and explain to me that everything was going to be okay. When was she going to face the facts that sometimes, everything sucked. "James, I know that you have trouble with your peers, but that shouldn't keep you from being social. When was the last time you talked to Kendall and Carlos, huh? You guys used to be best friends!"

"That was up until third grade when Tad moved to town," I grumbled, not wanting to remember that day at the zoo at all. It was painful. "Plus, I have Logan. I can be social with him!" It wasn't a good argument, but I just really wanted her off my back.

Mom sighed. "You'll be fine sweetheart." She kissed the top of my head and began to walk out of my room, stopping at the doorway. "I just, please try to have an adventure this summer, okay? I'd hate for you to waste the summer before your senior year moping around in your room." She then left the room. I immediately dove for my phone, needing to call Logan. He answered on the third ring.

"_Make it quick James, I'm serving a table of thirteen pre-teens that are getting a little testy and I don't have a whole lot of time." _Shoot I forgot he was working today.

"I'll just meet you at the diner, okay? I really need to talk to you." I hung up the phone and put on my jacket, grumbling when I accidentally put my arm through the hole in the sleeve again. I adjusted my arm and grabbed my car keys before driving to the diner Logan worked. It wasn't terribly busy, but I could see the large party of pre-teens Logan was talking about in the large booth near the back. I parked in the back and began walking in, only to hear a sneer as soon as I did.

"Yo, the homeless shelter is down the street."

And mom wondered why I never went out in public. I ignored the jab and quickly spotted Logan, resting at one of the booths. It looked like the large group all had their food, and Logan just needed a break.

Logan had been best friends with me since we were in diapers. Our mothers were the best of friends, always scheduling play dates between the two of us so we could 'grow up and become best friends' as Mrs. Mitchell had put it. Well, it worked. Logan had been friends with Kendall and Carlos too, up until that fateful day at the zoo. After that, Logan and I promised that we would be there for each other no matter what. It had just been the two of us since and honestly, that was never going to change.

I began to walk over to the booth Logan was sitting at and slid into the seat across from him. "Dude, you really need to get another job."

Logan looked up from the mug of coffee he had got for himself and scoffed. "Yeah, if anyone else was hiring that would be fantastic." He looked up from his mug to look at me and then frowned. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a flight to the Bahamas right now?"

It was now my turn to scoff. "I wish. Mom decided that instead of going on vacation we were just going to stay in California for the summer. I think her new idea of fun is forcing me to do things I'm completely uncomfortable with."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere this summer either," Logan told me, a smile on his face. "We'll find something to do together, okay? I promise." I smiled lightly before going to get up and order a coffee myself-

Only to crash right into a waiter and fall to the floor.

Food was everywhere, mustard and ketchup all over us as we hit the floor. Fries and what was three hamburgers were scattered across the floor. I felt a pickle on my cheek and picked it off, about to apologize to the waiter until I saw who it was.

"Maybe if you cut your fucking hair you would have seen where you were going dumpster diver!" a very irate Kendall Knight spat in my face before picking himself up off the floor. His white uniform was painted in mustard and lettuce while his hair was covered in French fries. I could only imagine what I looked like.

Before I even had a chance to retaliate, the manager came out and took in the mess. "KNIGHT! What the hell did you do?" Oh good, at least he wasn't blaming me. Maybe if I'm lucky I could sneak out the door without being noticed-

"And YOU!" the manager pointed one of his chubby fingers at me. "I believe you caused some of this, am I correct?" I couldn't even get a word in before the man jumped to conclusions. "That's what I thought. I'm docking your pay for today Knight, and as for long haired wonder here," he dragged me towards the door. "Get your ass out of here!" he gave me a slight shove and I managed to catch myself before falling to the pavement. I could hear Kendall's protests from inside, but I could care less what happened to him. All I wanted to do was go home and wash the food that was most likely stuck in my hair.

This summer vacation sure was starting out pretty fantastic now wasn't it?


	2. Miss Missing You

_Thank you to Angel436, HidingInside, I'mJustTheViriusInsideYourHead, Inuyashagirl2015, Misha Schmidt, Nuria De Maslow, RandomWriter23, The Weasley Way, annabellex2, clt7brdgfrth, fanpuppy121, hwoodward, ifthesesheetswerestates, jamesmaslowlover, nic98ole, thatgirlwhowrites1020, writeonmykay, liamschmidt, teamtopshelf, Kameslover3, and SophieSchmidt for your favs, subs, and reviews! It means a lot that you guys take the time to read this so thank you so much!_

_Sorry this is so late, and I might have missed some names in the above thank yous. I'm also sorry this is so short. Next chap will be longer I promise!_

* * *

_Kendall_

To say I was mad was the understatement of the century. I was _completely irate._ Not only did that long haired asshole make my boss dock my pay, but I was now on dish cleaning duty until the end of the week. If there was one thing that you didn't want to do at Rocque's (besides work at the hell hole) it was dish duty. Now thanks to whoever that guy was I'm stuck with it. Now all I wanted was to get home and take a shower to get all this damn lettuce out of my hair.

When I reach my house I notice that my mom isn't home. Where she could be at this time was beyond me. She didn't exactly have a social life anymore, not since dad left. All the friends she had she met through dad, and once he was gone, so were they. I was pissed, because what kind of friends leave you when you need them the most?

My little sister, Katie, was the one that greeted me when I walked through the door. She was the only thing that I actually anticipated coming home to at the end of the day. She was five years old and was a spitting image of mom. She was clutching her little teddy bear and had a large smile on her face. "Kenny you're home!" she squealed as I picked her up from the ground and kissed her cheek.

"I am!" I replied, putting her back on the ground. "Where's mom?"

Katie pouted. "She said she was going out. She left me with Carwos." She pointed over to the couch where, sure as hell, my other best friend was watching something on the TV. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch, Katie in my lap.

"Hey bud," I greeted. He didn't move an inch. I turned my head to see what he was so interested in watching and chuckled. "Carlos, it's Yo Gabba Gabba, how interesting can it be?" I took the remote from his hands and pressed the off button, making him cry out in protest.

"Now I'm never going to know the sharing food song!" he whined, putting his face in his hands. He gave him a pat on the back and laughed. This was one of the reasons I loved being friends with Carlos; he was always such a kid and for some reason, it always made me happy.

I felt a little hand in my hair and flinched. "Katie, what are you doing?" I asked the little girl, how was now holding up a piece of lettuce.

"Kenny why is there green stuff in your hair?" she asked, looking at the lettuce in disgust before disposing of it on the floor.

"Long story Katie Bear," I responded, getting of the coach and holding her at my hip. "Why don't we get you to bed, okay? It's past your bedtime!" I carried her towards the stairs and put her in her bed, making sure to tuck her in and seeing if her night light worked. I was halfway out her bedroom door when she spoke up.

"Kenny, are you an alien?"

I turned around and smiled at her. "What makes you ask that silly?"

She giggled into her teddy bear. "You have green stuff on your head. Only aliens have green stuff on their heads."

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm not an alien, I promise. Now go to sleep, mom might be mad if she comes home and you're awake." I kissed her head again before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me. I jogged back down the stairs and sat back on the coach with Carlos.

"So, are you going to tell me why your head looks like a salad?" he chuckled, picking another piece of lettuce out of my hair and dangling it in my face. "I know the people that you serve are absolute jerks, but did one really go as far as dumping their food on you?"

"Not exactly," I began. "This asshole that Logan is friends with completely crashed into me and made me dump my order everywhere. Asshole didn't even apologize and my boss forced me to work dish duty to make up for it." He got up and removed my shirt, walking over to the washer to get it cleaned. The mustard from the hamburger's probably was going to stain.

Carlos got up and followed me to the laundry room, leaning against the doorframe. "What did he look like?"

I loaded some more clothes into the washer before looking at him. "Why does that matter?"

"Just trying to think of who it could be," Carlos replied, crossing his arms against his chest. "Logan doesn't have a ton of friends you know, no thanks to us I might add."

There was a feeling of guilt that waved over me right then, but it left and quick as it came. It was all my fault that Logan only had that long haired freak as a friend. All because of that stupid thing in the third grade.

"Can we not focus on that right now?" I asked gently. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed Carlos. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Carlos nodded before walking over to the door and leaving the house. I locked the door soon after he left and trailed up the stairs to my bedroom. First thing I did was walk over to my bookshelf and find last year's yearbook. I wanted to find out who this long haired guy was, if I even went to school with him.

I looked through the sea of faces until I found someone by the name of James Diamond, who had the exact disgusting long hair as the guy that ran into me today did. Getting a good look at his face, I swallowed and closed the Yearbook, tossing it off my bed. I knew who he was now that I had gotten a name. The guilt from earlier came crawling back to me.

_He has no friends because of us._

It applied to both Logan and James.

* * *

"How's dish duty?" Tad's snarky voice called throughout the diner's kitchen, making me turn around and give him a scowl. He laughed at me and came in through the kitchen door, slapping a hand on my shoulder. "It's only for a week Kendall, it's not the end of the world."

I dropped a dish back into the soapy dish water and turned to him. "Then you do it."

Tad put his hands up. "Okay, what has gotten you all up in a twist? Seriously, you could have worse, like bathroom duty or some shit. Is it because it was James Diamond that got to you?"

The guilt from last night came rushing back. "No, I could care less that the long haired freak got me into this mess. I'd rather just ignore the fact that because of him I'm stuck doing my least favorite job. Ignore the fact that he's the reason my summer started off like shit." I ended up dropping one of the cups I was scrubbing onto the floor. Thankfully it didn't shatter. With a sight I went and picked it up off the ground. "I was to get back at the little shit."

A creepy smirk came across Tad's face as I said that. "What did you say?"

I gave him a questioning look. "I said I wanted to get back at him."

Tad smiled even wider. "I think I can help you with that my friend." He said before walking out of the kitchen. He poked his head in through the little window we placed the food at and said, "I'll tell you tonight, clear your schedule!"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of what he was thinking. Tad's ideas always got us in trouble in some way, and it wasn't fun at all. We're lucky the police haven't gotten involved a couple of times. So knowing that revenge on James was in the hands of my best friend was all together frightening.

I'm sure whatever it was though, James was going to deserve it.

* * *

Reviews are AMAZING, and they also help me with what I need to improve :) PLEASE review!


End file.
